1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a machine for automatically packaging small cloth articles, such as nylon stockings, into a containment means, such as a plastic bag.
2. Description of Prior Art
Various automatic machines have been devised to automatically package small cloth articles in bags. Such machines have been adequate when a single article is packaged in a bag, but when it is necessary to insert more than one cloth articles, such as stockings, within a package or bag, this is usually done manually.